


How to date a queen

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Prompt made by suckmyrockyroad via tumblr: After years of working up and losing the nerve of asking Regina on a date, Emma finally asks Henry advice on how exactly to date a queen. Fluffy, awkward Emma, amused teenaged Henry, and obvious Regina?





	

Henry had roared with laughter. That had been what probably Emma had feel the worst about it, not the fact she had been caught trying to make her mother tell her what she had done back in the Enchanted Forest to woo someone, not that Ruby had smirked when she had come to visit and had asked between not so subtle winks if she was still single, not that David had started to have long talks with her about how he would always support her, no matter what.

No, what had made her blush with embarrassment had been her teenage son standing as tall as he was in the middle of the sheriff’s office with a mug of coffee in one hand and his backpack on the other while laughing maniacally, his eyes glinting as Emma toyed with her pen, the words she had uttered seconds before still seeming to float on the stuffy atmosphere of the office.

_“What I would need to… you know, date your mother?”_

“It’s not like I’ve told you a joke, kid” Emma had finally said, knowing full well she was pouting from behind her desk as she crossed her arms in front of her. Henry had just chuckled for a few more seconds before focusing his gaze on Emma’s, an amused brow arching as he had sawn the pink shade his blonde mother still sported on her cheeks and neck.

And well, he had certainly been amusing himself since a few years ago; noticing the way Emma kept looking at his other mother like she had hung the moon and how Regina always managed to keep saving and caring for Emma no matter how many times she declared how stubbornly stupid the blonde was. However, this was the first time one of his mothers had really asked him something about that little game they seemed to keep playing between the two of them and so he had chuckled one more time before approaching Emma’s desk. Placing the coffee mug on the wooden surface of the desk and cocking his head to the left, he had pointed at the notes he had seen his mother’s taking furiously back when he had entered the station a few seconds ago.

“You are making a plan?”

And Emma had huffed and growled before admitting that she indeed was planning something, a note in which she actually asked Regina to go on a date with her. _“I’ve tried to tell her kid but I just can’t!”_

Henry had laughed again before raising his hands and listing one by one the many moments that, according to him, both of his mothers were already telling each other how much they wanted to be together.

He had reached 51 things before David had appeared for his night shift and Emma had made him stop.

The boy had scrubbed the back of his head -he needed a good cut but no Emma no Regina had made him take such decision- before nodding once and standing, ready to leave himself.

“Come to the mansion” He had pointed out before closing the door behind him “And just give mom a rose or something and ask her to talk with you. She already loves you, ma. You don’t need a list.”

And so Emma stood in front of the mansion’s door with nothing but her empty hands -because Regina definetely would laugh on her face if she actually bought a rose- sweaty palms and the absolute knowledge that she was already doomed.

Doomed because she had already tried to tell Regina before countless of times and every big-admission had made the brunette smile at her in that sweet way Emma had only seen directed at herself and Henry before walking away, doomed because when she had asked for the teen’s help she definetely wasn’t expecting this and completely and utterly doomed because she knew that she wasn’t going to ask Regina anything in the impending future. Which was the point of actually trying to ask Henry for help.

Licking her bottom lip, she stood as tall as she was and knocked on the main door, smiling awkwardly as Regina, on all her glory, opened the door. Tilting her head and glazing subtly at the blonde’s back she checked for Emma’s face when she saw that no impending doom seemed to be about to appear on Storybrooke’s roads.

“Are you okay?”

Inside the house, hidden on his room with his door slightly open, the teen, who was completely eavesdropping at this point and has been waiting for Emma to show up ever since he had talked with her, sighed and closed his eyes in second hand embarrassment for his mothers stubbornness.

“I… was wondering if you would want to go to have something for dinner with me? Later I mean, after the kid is asleep or something.”

_“Romantic! I said romantic!”_

The teen didn’t hear his brunette’s mothers response but he saw his mother’s yellow bug disappear through the furthest corner of the street so he decided to check on the former queen beforehand. Regina, however, didn’t seem willing to talk as she blinked dazedly, eyes still trained on the now closed door.

“Mom?” He asked, trying to keep the laugh away from his voice. Ruby was going to enjoy this particular part, he knew that.

“Henry” The breathiness of his mother’s voice was enough for him to crack a smirk, quickly covering it as the brunette woman turned towards her, eyes glazed.

“Is something wrong?” The boy asked, feigning innocence. “I thought I had heard ma’s voice”

“No” The brunette replied while shaking her head, back as straight as she could and hands fiddling in front of her. “She wanted to ask something but there is nothing you should worry about.”

“And what was that?” He pressed, biting her upper lip as a flash seemed to cross Regina’s features. Realization perhaps?

The brunette, however, seemed to convince herself that Henry’s question didn’t hide anything else apart from concern and so she sighed and smiled softly at him, a blush tinting her neck just enough for the teen to pick it up. “Nothing important I guess.”

But it was and for it the boy nodded and turned towards the stairs, deciding on the last moment to look towards his brunette mother and speak softly, voice faltering just slightly as it had started to do ever since a few months back. “You should go, mom”

In the months after that night many people asked how both women had finally see the light but only Henry would know how nervous Regina had looked at him, eyes shining and just a silver of hope glowing on them before nodding and whispering back a simple “I will”

But that’s another story.


End file.
